


Until the End

by GrayscalePerspective



Series: Song Inspired [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Disfunctional relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayscalePerspective/pseuds/GrayscalePerspective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Promise me</i>
  <br/><i>When you touch me tonight, ignite me but don't heal me</i>
  <br/><i>When you loose me tonight then don't grieve for me too long</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Bis zum Schluss by Oomph! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sx66TgSDm-A
> 
> I love angst but it pains me to write angst

The entire house was silent. There was only the occasional creak of maybe the house settling or perhaps a mouse in the ceiling. Sei took a deep breath. Today seemed endless. He leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table, plopping his head down into his arms. He stayed there in persistent silence and made no further movements for what seemed like hours.

He jumped at the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut. He looked up to see Noiz standing in the doorway, battered and bloody. Sei looked down awkwardly before he swallowed the lump in his throat and stood. He walked slowly over to Noiz, who in turn made no response. Sei stood in front of Noiz for a second, inwardly debating the proper choice of words.

"I'll get the first aid-"

"Don't bother."

Sei shut his mouth. He took a small breath, looking up at Noiz again for a second.

"I need to clean your-"

"I told you not to bother."

With that, Noiz stepped away from Sei and through the hallway. Sei's demeanor dropped for a second before he turned around to find the first aid kit.

He knew Noiz wouldn't accept it anymore. Somehow, it was okay. It was okay that Noiz came home everyday with a new set of scars. It was okay that Noiz sometimes didn't come home at all. It was okay if he ignored Sei's pleads to stop this lifestyle, it was okay if he wouldn't talk to Sei for days. It was okay. It was okay.

Sei repeated the phrase over and over to himself as he walked through the hallways of their apartment. He stopped at their bedroom door, faltering his constant repetition of "it's okay" for a split second before it continued on in his head.

He opened the door hesitantly. Noiz was laying on the bed, he had a change of clothes at least, and it looked as though he wiped off at least the initial dust and the blood that was heavily dripping. Sei's heart sank seeing his boyfriend in such a state. He said nothing as he set the first aid kit down on his side of the bed and began to take out what he needed. Noiz glared at him from the corner of his eyes.

Sei made no effort to speak as he moved around the bed and began to clean Noiz. Noiz watched him, and slowly began to sit up straight. Sei was skilled at working on the wounds of both Noiz and himself, and was making use of the gauze and bandages easily. He finished with Noiz's limbs and face, then stopped. Noiz sighed, pulling the shirt over his head. Sei gave a small smile as he continued to dress the cuts and bruises scattered across Noiz's back and chest. He pretended to ignore some of the bruises around his neck.

"Entschuldigung."

Sei paused for a moment.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah."

Sei tilted his head for a moment in confusion before the phrase clicked. He looked surprised as he continued to wipe the blood from his boyfriend.

"Don't be. If anyone's sorry, it should be me. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want." Sei spoke softly, his last statement nearly inaudible. He was sure he had faltered for a second as he wiped the drying blood, but Noiz didn't seem to notice.

He finished his work and put down the remaining supplies as he looked Noiz over once more. Noiz moved forward, engulfing Sei in a tender hug.

Sei stiffened, slightly taken aback. He willed himself to relax and returned the gesture, gingery moving his arms around Noiz's waist. This was sweet. This was gentle. Sei wished this kind of thing was more commonplace in their relationship now. This was becoming toxic, but he couldn't make himself give up just yet. He could save Noiz yet. Things could get better. Of course things would get better.

They stayed linked together for some time, to Sei it felt like hours, yet also the blink of an eye before Noiz pulled away. Noiz sighed but still didn't say anything. Sei glanced around the floor, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Hey."

Sei glanced up at the sound of Noiz's voice. Noiz reached forward and brought Sei closer, leaning in and kissing him.

It was a light kiss. It didn't last as long as the hug before Noiz kissed him harder, pushing his tongue through Sei's lips without any proper warning. Sei accepted it and close his eyes, opening his mouth. Noiz smirked as Sei let out breathy moans, melting from the heat of his kisses. Noiz pulled back, looking Sei over as he did so.

"Hurt me." Noiz whispered, leaning back into Sei again, brushing his face against his boyfriend's neck and licking along his collarbone.

Sei stiffened again, this time from both the stimulation and the words. He placed his hands against Noiz's shoulders and gently attempted to push him away, but he should have known he wasn't as strong.

"I can't do that." Sei took a sharp intake of breath as Noiz bit down on his neck.

"It wasn't a suggestion." Noiz's tone seemed almost angered, but he maintained the same volume and husky quality, so Sei hoped his mind was only playing tricks on him from the stress.

"I can't." Sei repeated. Noiz slid one of his down Sei's stomach, slipping his hand underneath the shirt and raking his nails down. Sei squeaked, his body instinctively panicking as he squirmed.

Noiz moved closer, pushing Sei down onto the bed and straddled him.

"Sei. Please."

Noiz's eyes held nothing but lust, and Sei's blood ran cold. He hesitated, looking up at Noiz with a hurt expression. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and wrapped his arms around Noiz, pulling him down into an embrace before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of his shoulder.

* * *

Sei panted heavily against Noiz's chest, his eyes flickering open and closed. He attempted to pull away at first, but realized he didn't want to let go just yet. He glanced up at Noiz, who by now was tired and spent, his last ounce of energy being used to hold Sei close. Today must have been a long day. Sei looked over Noiz's body in silence. He winced when he saw the marks he left against the pale flesh, some of them had blood and seemed painfully counterintuitive given the cleaning Sei had done just before. He didn't like to do this. He didn't know why he hadn't given up on Noiz yet. Then again, he realized he was probably the only one. He was probably the only one who kept coming back to Noiz, who Noiz could always fall back on. Sei held on to Noiz tighter. Sei didn't like that the gentleness he wanted was always overpowered by the roughness Noiz demanded. But that was how it was, and that was okay.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also over on my fanfiction/OC blog, http://grayscaleperspective.tumblr.com/


End file.
